Child of the moon
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: They can't forget. The cold ones were always brutal in their attacks. That was why the treaty was formed in the first place. To help form boundaries against the horrors that happened in the past. To make sure that the line between them prevents war. But when they cross the border and kill your own it's fair game.
1. Boundaries

They can't forget. The cold ones were always brutal in their attacks. That was why the treaty was formed in the first place. To help form boundaries against the horrors that happened in the past. To make sure that the line between them prevents war. Baby wolf's don't quite understand that. They know not to cross the boundaries. Stay in your territory and they will stay in there's but when one enters your territory it's fair game. Even when your senses are greatly impaired the will to defend what they call home is to strong. And most times it's one's down fall.

* * *

**October 10 2004.**

* * *

Naruto sniffed the ground with a tiny black nose. _'Rustle'._Naruto's pointy ears shot up and he lifted his dull pupil-less eyes toward the sound. With his three and a half year old mind working over time in thinking it was a rabbit he lowered his cub sized body to the ground. Slowly he crept up to the sound. He sniffed again. This time he growled in his mind.

_'Not Rabbit. Invader!' _He thought. His protective instinct went into overdrive. He heard his Mama's calls and his family's cry's for him to run.

"_**Naruto go now,please!" **_His mama begged.

"_**Naruto go you can't handle this by yourself!"**_His uncle Jake yelled _**"Run!"**_

But for Naruto all he needed to do was protect the tribe or die trying. He pounced and jumped onto what ever or who ever was on their land. He bit down on what felt like a arm, before being violently thrown off and hitting a near by tree. His family's connection to his thought's ceased as he shifted back to human form.

He heard a woman laugh with a man.

"My dear Victoria did you see that? And puny little mutt just tried to bit me. Isn't that funny?What a joke." he asked

The woman named Victoria laughed harder.

"Yes that is funny. But James I don't like that mutts jokes. So maybe I should show it how funny a real joke can be,Hmmm?" she asked. Naruto could practically feel James's smirk.

"Why go ahead Victoria show this worthless animal how much fun a real joke can be."

Naruto could hear the footsteps get closer to his body. They stopped right near his face. Suddenly as if he weighed nothing he was lifted into the air and held there by a hand on his throat. Naruto shifted into His wolf form and tried to claw at her but was stopped when she grabbed his paws with her other hand. She giggled.

"Now don't cry if you get hurt by this joke little mutt. After all jokes are for the amusement of others."

Naruto felt a agonizing pain in his throat and a blood curdling howl ripped from his throat for the first and last time.

"_Bye bye Mama' _ He thought before it all went black.

**Normal P.o.v**

Victoria smirked as the baby wolf screamed in agony and went limp. She finished and smiled. Looking across the river that separated the two boundaries to see the Cullen's standing there. Their expressions were all pretty much the same. All except for Rosalie who looked happy about one less wolf in till realizing it was a cub.

"What have you done?" Carlisle asked horrified at the scene. Victoria smirked and tossed the limp body into the river below.

"Oh just playing a little joke on the mutt. Lighten up it's one less wolf in this world". The Cullen's eyes had gone from her form to the body in the river. As they watched the blood mix with the water the body faintly shimmered and changed from a baby wolf to a small toddler. They flinched. His dull baby blue eyes gazed at them. The face still contorted in terror. Suddenly as if out of no were three large wolfs ponced on Victoria and James obviously intent on satisfying the raging animal within. The Cullen's ripped their eyes from the prone form and knowing the risks ran into the wolf territory. Unsurprisingly, the wolfs took no notice as they were intent on killing only two vampire's and two vampires only. Leah was the first to act and jumped on James from behind. She opened her jaws to clamp down on His neck and rip his head right off but was thrown off by Victoria. James nodded to her and they both dispersed in a blur only to reappear next to Leah and Paul. Paul reacting quickly bit down on James's hand and jerked his head so his arm ripped right off. James screamed in pain. Victoria who was dealing with Leah and now Jake turned her head in time to see Sam come up from behind James and bite down on his head. Quickly setting his paws on James shoulder's he jumped upwards and with a sicking sound of flesh ripping his head came off his body.

"JAMES!" Victoria screamed in agony. Her bond with her mate was savagely cut off and she fell on one knee panting for completely useless air. She shakily stood up and using her last bit of strength she punched Leah in the side sending her flying and giving her enough time to jump to a high tree branch and make a run for if. The Cullen's ignoring where the boundaries were chased after her in a attempt to get her while she was weak.

The pack now losing some blood lust shifted back into their human form and put on cloths. Leah though the first one clothed was forced to stay put by her younger brother Seth. Sam and Paul signaled Jake over. Together they climbed down the side of the river. When they got there all three of them fell to their knees.

"N-No way" Jake murmured to his self . He along with Paul and Sam let tears slip as they looked at the body of the tribes cub. Naruto looked at the sky with a blank expression face having relaxed. And blue eyes looked blankly ahead. They look behind them and saw Leah standing there. Her eyes glazed over and she passed out.

**One day later.**

The pack was all packed into on room. The looked at the tiny coffin with sorrow filled eyes. The casket was open and Naruto's once tan skin, the only trait of Leah he noticeably had was pale. The candles lighting the dark room made it worse. The sheriff stood in the corner gazing at the toddler with sad eyes. He could not believe that the killer had attacked again. And this time on such a small child. Shifting his eyes he saw Leah glaring at her hands. She was holding a picture of Her husband Minato, Her son Naruto and Herself. The picture was faded in some parts from the tears that fell on it distorting the ink. Charlie put his hat on his head. He walked over to the door and gave Leah one last pitting glance before leaving. What he did not know was how Leah was planning to rip Victoria's head right off her body. And how noting would stand in her way. She stood up and walked over to the coffin. Setting a light brown bear given to him by his father in his arms she placed a light kiss on her baby's cold forehead and walked out of the room vowing revenge on all vampires.

* * *

So what do you think? This is my first Twilight anything story or other wise and I only barley remember the important details from the movies and this also has my first real action scene so please review and tell me if it's good or not:) Oh, and no flames thank you!


	2. One Red One Blue

**October 14 2008 dream world**

* * *

_Leah looked around for Minato. Not seeing him anywhere she frowned and sighed. Shifting to 2 day old baby in her arms to rest in her chest she started to walk down a beach. The sun had just started to set and the sand was a pale golden with a light pink over shadow. Looking at the water she smiled. She remembered how she found Minato. It had been on this very beach. He had just appeared out of thin air. He had only been able to speck Japanese and kept saying Obito-Kun. She had at first been vary wary of him. After all a strange man dressed in foreign clothing had literally popped up out of no where. But after they had spent some time together it was apparent he was a shifter. Though his senses were only in detecting people. And he had to do these weird hand signs to change but he could and did. And the first time she saw his wolf form she knew. He was her imprint. The man she was to love unconditionally the rest of her life. She smiled at the memory. It was the third best one she had. The second one was finding out she was pregnant and the first was when Naruto was born. She wished she could go wolf. After birth the female wolfs lose the ability to shift for one week to heal and care for the baby(s). She smiled down at the baby in her arms. He was smiling at her with pale baby blue eyes and laughing. Though no sound came out. Naruto was born blind and deaf. The doctors said that when he gets older he might be able to talk but his eyes were permanently useless. Minato had thought he did something maybe had a bad gene and passed it on. Leah was heart broken but assured him that he did nothing. And when she started blaming her self he would hug her close and whisper in her ear _

_"You did nothing. Absolutely nothing!". She looked back at the sunset. It was almost gone. Turning back to the house she walked slowly. Half way back she saw Minato. He was standing on the beach holding a white rose. He smiled softly and kissed Leah when she reached him. He glanced down at Naruto and scooped him out of her arms. He tucked Naruto into the crook of his arm and spun around like a idiot. Leah smiled so wide nearly all her teeth shown. _

" _Now come on Minato! You keep spinning him around like that and hell throw up and I am not cleaning that up." Leah said. Minato merely grinned at her through spins._

"_That's fine with me Leah-Hime" Minato smiled back. There he went adding those strange things that the end of names. According to him it was a sign of respect. That was why he called her father both Clearwater-Sama or Sam-Tou-Sama. Both of which her father looked up and told Minato not to say again because he felt old. Minato had kindly ignored the request anyway. Suddenly Minato stopped spinning. He stiffened and glared in the direction of the forest. Handing Naruto to Leah he did some hand signs and turned into a huge gold wolf. He growled and jumped. A huge roar erupted from the forest. A huge claw shot out up from the trees and were heading for Leah and Naruto. Jumping out of the way she landed on the ground Naruto pulled to her chest. The claw shot at her again. She spun around and moved Naruto from her chest fully prepared to die for him. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain._

_There was none._

_Turning around she saw something horrifying. There was Minato In human form a claw obtruding out his back. _

"_RUN!" He wheezed. Suddenly her hands felt wet. Looking down she saw the three year old Naruto staring at her with dead eyes. The she looked back at Minato. He started falling apart. He peeled away like paper. Naruto followed. Soon the background faded to nothing and she was siting in a black void staring shakily at her bloody arms._

" _I knew it!" A voice yelled. Her head shot up and she saw her father's face. He was glaring at her. His face was floating in a circle around her. Then Seth's face joined in._

"_You're worth less!" he yelled._

"_You're to weak!" another voice yelled at her._

"_You can't even protect you're own child!" Anther yelled_

"_If you were just a little stronger you could have gotten there!" One screamed. The voices swirled around her until they were blurred together. Dozens of voices mocked her._

_She put her hands to her ears._

"_Stop! Stop please!" she begged. They suddenly stopped. She lowered her hand and looked around. _

"_Hello?" She called. Suddenly, Minato appeared in front of her. He glared at her. He raised a knife to her chest._

" _Weak peace of trash! I asked you to keep him safe and you let him die! Ill just pay back the favor!" He pushed the knife in her chest in one swift move_

**Dream over.**

Leach shot up out of bed panting for air. She gripped her chest with one hand. When her breathing steadied she looked around. The room was full of Naruto's toys. Grabbing a stuffed fox and holding it to her chest she curled up in the fetal position and cried her self to sleep once again.

**Forks high school**

-Ya did you hear?-

-Ya I know!-

-Like three and a half I think-

-Four years ago?-

The Cullen's listened to the students talk about the 'serial killer' and 'his' first victim. A little half Indian boy. A toddler. Jasper looked sadly at the sky. He still remember all the emotions that baby wolf gave off. Fear,Terror,Pain,Shame. It had baffled him. His snapped out of his thoughts when Alice touched his arm. He looked at her.

"Jasper school is about to start". He nodded and walked with the rest of his family into the school.

**Khonha Village.**

A small boy ran into the ally behind his favorite ramen shop. Panting he looked at his reflection in a puddle of water. He was nine but looked like a scrawny eight year old. His Blond hair had brown highlights in it and his red eye looked at him while his pale blue one looked at nothing in particular. His vision was blurry. The red eye had been going blind as the Hokage had told him. Soon he would totally blind. He remembered a voice calling out to him. It sounded heart broken.

"_Naruto come back to me. Mama misses you." _And with that Naruto passed out_._


	3. Little bloody handprint

_**7 years later**_

* * *

Pein had demolished his beloved village. And as Naruto looked around he grimaced. It was a blood bath. Pein had gloated about killing Kakashi and mocked Hinata on standing up and protecting him. Naruto looked at the fallen figure of Hinata. Lady Tsunade's slugs had told him she was alive.

Hurt badly but alive none the less.

_'Sorry Hina-Hime_' He thought. Looking back at Pein he used his red eye to find the black aura surrounding him. That was something special about him. His blue eye went totally blind when he was born or right there after and his red eye was only able to see the aura's surrounding others. While good and kind people like Haku and Hinata are icy blue and a lovely lavender evil people like Pein and Orochimaru are Pitch black or damn near close.

Gently clapping his hands Naruto focused his chakra to the five seals on his body. The Kyuubi seal glowed a pale red and a seal on his heart was blue. Two seals on either shoulder glowed purple and brown and a seal on his head glowed bright white. The seals stretched across his body connecting and forming intricate swirls and kanji. He closed his blue eye and took a deep breath.

He looked around with a glowing red eye and locked onto the light black aura. Pumping his chakra to his hands he formed a series of seals that were lost to all but those of the Uzumaki line.

Taking in one more deep breath he slammed his hands to the ground.

"**Grim reaper seal: Reverse life!**" He yelled. Behind him a Glowing figure appeared And reached a clawed hand into his chest pulling out a blue chakra figure.

The shinobi watched in morbid fascination and horror as their friend and savior had his soul removed. One of those people though was not seen. She was short and small. Her black hair was cut short giving her a pixie like appearance. They through there cries of 'Naruto-Sama!' didn't hear her start to sob remembering a small little boy from previous years. They didn't know that she ran through them reaching out to the teenager that was going to die saving a entire village.

And as soon as she touched his hand the fight became enveloped in a white light and the scene faded into nothingness.

* * *

_**Forks in the Cullen house hold.**_

* * *

Alice's eyes slowly faded back to normal and she looked around. She and her family were still sitting in the living room. They looked at her worried.

"Alice, honey what's wrong?" Esme asked sporting a deep frown. Alice looked at her utter devastation on her face. Had she been able to cry she would have. Instead of answering she took hold of Esme's had and motioned for they others to lock hands. When that was done she showed them the fight she saw. Five minuets later they returned to reality with a solemn look on their face. It had been painfully clear that this battle happened long ago but that did not stop them from wishing to stop Naruto. No one should willingly give up there soul.

For any one.

Alice could only hope that past Naruto found peace where ever he was.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

_**Kami's realm**_

* * *

Naruto looked around. He was in a white void.

"Hello?" he shouted.

"HELLO?" he yelled even louder.

"Damn boy I'm right here don't be so loud!" a gruff voice yelled. Naruto jumped. He spun in a three hundred and sixty degree circle and saw no one.

"Who are you?" he asked warily. The voice chuckled. The laughing got louder and louder till it was full blown bone shaking cackle.

"Why my dear boy, I'm Kami. Well not that you would believe me anyway." Naruto glared at a random white spot.

"Your damn right. Kami is blue and has horns and claws and shark teeth and-" the laughing stopped.

"That is my brother Death Naruto my boy. I am Kami not Death." Naruto stiffened.

"Did I do something wrong?" the giggle came back.

"No m'boy you did nothing wrong. In fact I'm here to take you back. Naruto tilted his head.

"Back?" He asked thoroughly confused. Kami sighed.

" Naruto, Your soul though you are sixteen in the shinobi world is only three in the world you came from." Naruto frowned.

"I don't understand." Kami sighed again.

"Naruto let me dumb this down for you. In the world of supernatural that you come from is your original world. My sister fate had to cut your long life incredibly short because the shinobi realm needed you more. In the realm you originally hail from you were supposed to die at one hundred and three. Have many kids with a beautiful Asian woman and save thousands of lives as a doctor. That realms time is incredibly slow so it has only been seven years since your death not sixteen." Naruto sat down.

"So" he said slowly "I had a family and parents?"

"Yes you did."

"Who?"

" I can not tell you, That would effect your mission." Kami said suddenly. Naruto's head Jerked up.

"Mission?"

"Yes, mission. I am going to send you back to your real age in that realm. So you are going to be ten years old. There is something I need you to do. You are going to go to a adoptive father in Forks Washington in the United States. You will be mute blind and partly deaf as your original body is. Well actually this will be your original body. I will also make you forget every thing and only remember the mission when it is time. You will need to kill a vampire called Victora but that will come later." Naruto jumped up.

"Wait what do you mean I will forget ev-" He was cut short as his vision faded black.

* * *

_**Forks Washington**_

* * *

Women stood attached to their husband's arms on their porches in the early morning hours of that chilly Sunday morning. The woman who called the police man in stood talking to the poor man who looked about ready to pass out. She waved her hands around crazily and her shouting was heard as far down as the church.

3 blocks away.

"I'm not imagining this! I'm telling you I heard a whimper from the basement!" she ranted to the police officer.

"I heard a whimper and a man shouting coming from the basement! I heard it damn it!" she shouted. The cop finally had enough.

" Ma'am, Ill look at the house for you okay? Then when this is all proven a simple trick of the mind up we can clear this up" he said tiredly. The woman went livid.

"Don't ma'am me Charlie Swan! You damn good and well that I don't lie and I don't imagine things!" The man now known as Charlie huffed but turned and headed toward the door. He raised his hand to knock but a loud crash sounded in the house. He set a hand on his gun and pulled it out.

Putting his face to the door he yelled "Mr. Barker are you okay?". Nothing .

"Are you okay Mr. Barker?" he asked louder.

Nothing.

" Last time are you okay Mr. Barker?" this time he heard a moan of pain then nothing. Gasping he rammed his shoulder into the door forcing it to fly open. He stopped dead in his tracks and nearly dropped his gun. Inside was a blood bath. And in the middle of that pubble of blood was a smeared child's hand print.

In blood. It lead to a small hand only visible around the corner.

"Dear God!" Charlie whispered.

* * *

_**La Push residence in family room whole family P.O.V.**_

* * *

The whole pack stared in horror at the TV screen. It showed the bloody mess in the hall and zoned in on the little hand print. Zooming out and switching out side it showed Charlie Swan the police chef.

" _We are doing all we can to find Barker." Charlie said._

"_And how do you know it was Barker Mr. Swan?" the news lady asked_

"_We have a hand written note from Barker telling us about his crime. And it is confirmed it is his hand writing" _

"_Thank you Mr. Swan". The picture went to a young blonde woman who looked a little more than green. _

"_For now we will give you a picture found on a table probably from before the abuse started of the child. We ask for donations to pay his hospital bill and to help other children from this."_

The pack gasped for there on the screen was a blonde boy with one pale blue and one dim red eye.


	4. Little baby don't you cry

_My dearest Leah-Hime,_

_I am sure that by the time that you get this letter I will have passed on and you will be all alone. I am so sorry that you are stuck in this unwanted position. It was never my intention you turn you into a new mother then up and die. I hate knowing that you will soon be a widow and a single mother. And yes. I do sadly know that I will die. Well, in fact I will be murdered. I wish I could say I was joking when I wrote this letter. But alas, I am not. I wish that I did not know I was going to die. At least then I could be ignorant to the fact that you and Naruto are going to be alone. But as I write this and see you sleeping with Naruto on your chest I feel that I need to say this. _

_I love you. _

_Oh god Leah you have no clue. I wish that I could protect you and our son from the world. To have you all to myself for ever and ever. _

_But I can't. I wish with all my heart that I could and I know that you may be mad I did not tell you but this is much more deadly than you could ever imagine. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be blessed with a wife and son. My home is a place of war. Children are born to young mothers and they die even younger. They train to kill at seven and have there first kill usually by twelve. It is a battle ridden country where no one is safe and you have to kill to survive. I so dearly wish I could tell you this in person. You deserve to know more than one simple letter can give. I am going to bed now Leah. And in till the day I die I will hold you both as long as I can. _

_Kimi o ai shiteru,_

_Nazimaki,Minato_

_October 29 2001_

Leah held the letter with shaking hands. She had been going through the old box of wedding pictures she kept above her bed. She had found the letter in a gold and yellow envelope. Minato's signature colors. Dropping the letter on the bed she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

_**The next morning in La Push October 10, 2011**_

Leah woke up to Seth shaking her gently.

"Leah. Leah, Big sis wake up" he whispered. He was always careful on October tenth. It was a day that reminded all the member's of the pack about one of their own that they were too weak to protect. Leah moaned and Seth snapped away from all thoughts To look at her. She had on the day before's cloths and had dried tear stains on her cheeks. She looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Seth? What are you doing?" Seth smiled a sad smile.

"Leah, it's October tenth and the pack is waiting for you." Leah sighed and threw the blanket off her body standing up she walked to the door. When she left Seth sighed himself. It was a tradition since he died that the pack visit's their youngest member at his grave site. But per tradition they waited for the mother to see him first. He waked out the door and went on the porch in time to see Leah transform and run to the grave site it the edge of the reservation.

"Dude I want to see him" Paul moaned. Seth just shook his head. The normally hot headed Paul was always a winy baby when it came to things like this.

"Dude I do to but Leah is the first to see him so just wait" Jacob said impatiently. Paul just scoffed and ignored his comment.

"I know that Jacob but now matter how many times you say that it won't change the fact that i-" Paul was cut off by a pain and sorrow filled howl. Seeing red Seth shifted into his wolf form and ran toward the cries. The pack following closely behind.

_**Grave site in La Push Reservation Seth P.O.V**_

I managed to get their in time to see my older sister Leah fall to her knees in human form and sob into a rotting teddy bear. I tried to place where I remember that thing then it him me!

It was Naruto's! I remember going to the Baby store with Minato and finding the thing. It was not dry rotted then. Then I looked at the whole picture. Leah was rocking on place crying into the bear. And a small coffin was open and siting out in the open.

N-No way!

_**Hospital October 10 8:00 P.M. Normal P.O.V.**_

Charlie looked through the glass at the little boy in the bed. He was scarily thin and his eyes were sunken in. the doctor's had just confirmed that he was blind and ninety-five percent deaf. And most likely mute also. He was utterly disgusted. The news of the little boy had made national news and hundreds of men and women were calling in saying that he was there son and he was kidnapped from them. It was utterly insane how many people thought they could fool him.

This little boy was savagely beaten and the man responsible for it was still on the run. Letting go of a breath he didn't know he held Charlie opened his vest pocket and pulled out a picture of the little boy before all of this.

He as like another child. The boy in the picture had a bright smile and bright eyes. They were red and blue and both were focused on the camera and yet not. That had indicated that the beatings had at least not taken his eyesight away. He was laughing and was holding a stuffed fox. His hair was sunshine gold and had highlights of a lighter blonde in it. And his skin was so tan it rivaled Jacob Black.

This little boy in the bed had Dull eyes that could not even look at a wall even if they could not see it. His skin was so pale it matched the Cullen's his face only held a pain filled grimace. Charlie wanted so bad to hold him and let his father instincts take over but he couldn't. But he promised to himself that once this was all over and if Naruto survived because right now was touch-and-go, he would adopt him. Or at least try.

He spun around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Carlisle Cullen. The best doctor in Forks.

"What did you find?" He asked the doctor. Carlisle looked crestfallen.

"Mr. swan what I found was he his Mute." Charlie took in a sharp intake of breath.

"How"

" At first it was natural, and would have went away when he was about eight but..."

"But what doc?"

"Charlie his throat was slit several times and perfectly healed. Now he is permanently Mute.." Charlie grew impatient.

"_AND?"_

"Charlie there is more than one person involved in this."


End file.
